


Static build-up

by kaorinndesu



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Biotics (Mass Effect), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mass Effect 1, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorinndesu/pseuds/kaorinndesu
Summary: Post-Virmire, survivor complex and some static electricity.Пост-Вермайр, комплекс выжившего и немного статического электричества.In case you aren't Russian speaker, I suggest to use Yandex translator or others instead of Google for more correct translation.One day I will learn English well enough to write fanfiction.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 2





	Static build-up

**Author's Note:**

> ♫The XX - Together♫  
Full fanmix here: https://music.yandex.com/users/kaorinn/playlists/1000

После Вермайра всем было непросто.

— Если вопросов больше нет, все свободны, — устало сказала Райан, поднимаясь с кресла. — На Цитадели будем через шесть часов, отдыхайте. Джокер, тебя это тоже касается, включи автопилот и поспи.  
Никто не ответил. Оглядев напоследок потрёпанную команду, она кивнула, а затем быстрым шагом покинула переговорную.

— Джокер? — часом позже Кайден заглянул на необычно тихий мостик. — Не спишь?  
— Неа, — протянул пилот в своей обычной манере, затем зевнул и продолжил, — пристыкуемся, тогда смогу расслабиться. Геты кругом шныряют, а командир говорит — «автопилот»! С чувством юмора у неё туговато. Что-то хотел?  
Кайден перегнулся через спинку кресла Джокера, глядя на мониторы, расположенные перед пилотом.  
— Камеры давно смотрел? Шеп… — он кашлянул, — капитан у себя?  
Джокер вопросительно поднял брови, а затем широко ухмыльнулся:  
— Персональное совещание в капитанской каюте? Неплохо.  
Кайден, ожидавший чего-то подобного, лишь закатил глаза, а пилот фыркнул и, махнув рукой, потянулся к консоли.  
— Ты и коммандер такие дети, — пробубнил он, разворачивая камеры и просматривая записи. — Да, она у себя, вернулась после совещания и больше не выходила.  
— Спасибо, — Кайден легко хлопнул Джокера по плечу и направился к лестнице.  
— Да без проблем.

Райан умылась и тяжело вздохнула, прижимая к лицу полотенце. Чертовски трудный выдался день. После она бросила полотенце на стул, потянулась, разминая затекшие мышцы, отчего повреждённая в недавнем бою рука противно заныла. Шепард поморщилась, подошла к столу, взглянула на настольный календарь, прикидывая сколько часов сможет поспать, если бессонница сжалится, а снотворное сработает, и её взгляд зацепился за фотографию Эшли, развёрнутую на планшете. Сержант улыбалась так беззаботно, что Райан стало не по себе: очередное напоминание, что рано или поздно придётся расплачиваться, если ставишь на первое место эмоции. Она сглотнула вставший было в горле комок, закрыла досье и направилась к выходу из каюты, потирая шрам на брови. Запивать снотворное кофе, очевидно, не самая здравая мысль, но процесс всегда её успокаивал.  
Увидеть лейтенанта по ту сторону двери она ожидала меньше всего.  
— Не помешал, коммандер? Вы в норме?  
— Всё в порядке, — Райан пожала плечами, — беспокоиться не о чем.  
Кайден знал, что она лукавит, так как весь её вид говорил об обратном, однако всё же отошёл в сторону. Шепард была уже на полпути к кухне, когда он громко произнёс:  
— Мне так не кажется.  
Райан взглянула на него, удивленно выгнув бровь, а затем вернулась и кивком указала на дверь каюты:  
— Зайдите, лейтенант.  
Кайден проследовал за ней и остановился у командной консоли. Райан упёрлась бедром в стол по соседству и ссутулилась, скрестив на груди руки. Кайдену подумалось, что так она выглядит ещё меньше, и даже несмотря на полумрак, было видно как Шепард устала.  
— Я говорила с матерью Эшли, — наконец нарушила тишину Райан. — Прежде мне не приходилось сообщать такие новости, было нелегко. Мы почти на сверхсветовой, сигнал слабый, помехи, боюсь, она и половины из моей речи не услышала, но держалась неплохо.  
Она снова замолчала, разглядывая носки своих ботинок.  
— Вы всё сделали правильно, капитан, — осторожно произнес Кайден, но Райан не могла не заметить нотки сомнения в его голосе.  
— Да? — она исподлобья взглянула на лейтенанта и продолжила. — Я её там бросила, хотя в этом не было необходимости. Я сказала, что она погибла героически — да так и есть, она пожертвовала собой, чтобы дать нам уйти. Но честно, Кайден, может мне стоило быть более откровенной? Сказать, извините, мадам Уильямс, я оставила вашу дочь на полной гетов планете, в обнимку с ядерной бомбой, потому что… — она вздохнула, — запала на подчинённого, делала всё для собственной выгоды и была абсолютно уверена, что Эш справится. Чертовски правильно!  
Шепард закусила губу и гневно тряхнула головой, часто дыша и пытаясь отогнать вновь подступивший к горлу комок. Передохнув пару минут, она тихо добавила:  
— Команда наверняка гадает, кто следующий.  
— Ерунда, капитан, — решительно возразил лейтенант, — вас никто не винит, ситуация была критическая. Скорее…виноват я.  
— Кто-то так считает? Или ты сам? — уточнила Райан. Кайден смолчал, поэтому она продолжила. — **Вот это** ерунда. Ты знаешь, почему я так поступила, и все остальные теперь, вероятно, тоже, но ничего от этого не меняется.  
Кайден поймал её взгляд и искренне произнёс:  
— Спасибо. И простите, если то, что я сказал в переговорной вышло за рамки. Адреналин.  
Райан кивнула и вновь посмотрела на часы, а Кайден внезапно спросил:  
— Зачем нам на Цитадель, если пункт назначения известен?  
— Ну, нам нужен флот и топливо, а Совету подробности, — ответила Шепард после небольшой паузы, сунув руки в карманы и изучая низкий потолок. — Я написала рапорт — в трех вариантах, но, очевидно, им этого недостаточно.  
— Хотите, пойду с вами? — предложил Кайден. — Смогу подтвердить всё, что вы скажете.  
— Это…было бы здорово, — Райан старалась скрыть смущение, но знала, что у неё получается плохо, поэтому снова устремила взгляд в пол.  
Они молчали, кофе всё ещё хотелось, на сон оставалось всё меньше времени, и Кайдену не нужно было это объяснять, поэтому он собрался уходить, как вдруг Райан тихо ругнулась. Кожу вокруг импланта резко обожгло, и она прижала к нему ладонь, ощутив под пальцами что-то липкое.  
— Что-то не так с имплантом? — поинтересовался Кайден, обеспокоенно глядя на неё.  
— Не знаю, — неуверенно произнесла Райан, медленно потирая основание шеи, — раньше такого не случалось.  
Она сдвинула панель у противоположной стены, выдвигая умывальник, встала спиной к зеркалу, подняла волосы повыше и глянула на своё отражение через плечо. Потрогав место вживления пальцами, она нахмурилась — кожа опухла и страшно зудела.  
— Пропустили осмотр, коммандер? — спросил лейтенант, подходя ближе.  
Райан кивнула:  
— Сбежала от одной мысли о том, как будет причитать док, — Кайден невольно улыбнулся, а Шепард продолжила, наклонив голову набок. — Взгляни на это, думаю, имплант закоротило, когда Сарен схватил за горло.  
— Похоже на то, — хмыкнул лейтенант, заметив на её шее синяки и запекшуюся кровь, — а ещё вы поздно наложили медигель.  
— Не до этого было, — Райан намочила полотенце и принялась протирать шею.  
По её недовольному сопению лейтенант догадался, что всё оказалось труднее, чем она думала.  
— Давайте помогу, — Райан не заметила как Кайден приблизился. Он взял из её рук полотенце и подошёл ещё на шаг ближе — затылком Райан чувствовала его дыхание. — Так будет удобнее.  
Кайден мягко отвёл её волосы в сторону и приложил к шее полотенце, бережно нажимая и очищая кожу от крови и медигеля. Шепард вздрогнула, когда он слегка задел край усилителя, и Кайден, почувствовав это, отвёл руку:  
— Простите, — тихо произнёс он, — контакты забились, нужно было надавить сильнее.  
— Всё нормально, просто не ожидала.  
Спустя пару минут Кайден закончил, однако, вместо того, чтобы вернуть ей полотенце, внезапно бросил его на пол. Райан вздрогнула ещё раз, когда он коснулся её шеи — на этот раз пальцами, поглаживал, описывая окружности, но ниже ворота форменной футболки не опускался. Напряжение, которое они копили в себе так долго, на мгновение будто бы стало осязаемым. Шепард подумала, что досадное свойство имплантов L2 накапливать статическое электричество сейчас можно считать преимуществом.  
Она ухватилась за край умывальника и шумно выдохнула, не решаясь поднять голову и взглянуть на их отражение в мутном зеркале. В висках стучало, Шепард задышала чаще и собственное дыхание казалось ей неприличным. Кайден продолжал изучать её шею, провёл ладонью по краю подбородка, перебирал волосы, и Райан больше не хотелось сдерживаться.  
— Это вообще законно, так использовать биотику? — произнесла она, стараясь не обращать внимание на то каким возбуждённым был её голос.  
— Не забудьте упомянуть об этом в рапорте, мэм.  
Шепард хмыкнула, завела руки за голову, поймала его ладони и подалась назад, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Поясницей она ощутила лёгкую вибрацию, лейтенант был горячим, его руки едва заметно пульсировали, подушечки пальцев казались тонкими иголками. Вероятно, всё продолжилось бы именно так, как Райан уже нарисовала себе в голове, но комнату озарило голубое свечение, а по её телу вдруг пробежал ток.  
Оба мгновенно замерли, словно статический разряд отрезвил их.  
— Мы с тобой договорились, — тихо произнесла Райан, неохотно отстраняясь, но не оборачиваясь. — Больше так не делай.  
— Сначала работа, я помню, — серьёзно ответил Кайден, разворачиваясь, — но боюсь, вырваться из твоего гравитационного поля будет очень сложно, Райан. Зайди всё же в медотсек, — добавил он уже у самой двери.  
Шепард усмехнулась, отметив это новое обращение, и кивнула, а когда двери за лейтенантом закрылись, со стоном повалилась на кровать.

_Октябрь, 2016 — Октябрь, 2019_


End file.
